The Fox and the Princess Mononoke
by Kota Magic
Summary: *COMPLETE!* A fox god spotted in the forest is a sign of coming change. How will it affect San and Ashitaka? What about Iron Town?
1. Words

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 1**

San and her wolf brother raced wildly and freely through the forest of the late deer god. The wolf girl had promised to meet Ashitaka in the woods after he had finished some repairs in the new Iron Town. She urged her brother to run faster so that she would be late. 

"What's the matter?" the wolf mused. "Afraid your mate will leave before we get there?" 

"He's not my mate!" San kicked her brother playfully. "Quit saying that! One of these days, Ashitaka's going to hear that!" 

"And so what if he does?" the wolf barked. "He's human. That's what he wants." 

"Yeah, well, I'm a wolf, so stop talking as if I was human." San scratched behind the wolf's ears. 

The wolf just shook his head. Arguing with San over her own species was a dead end conversation that he had learned to avoid. As they approached the edge of the forest, he slowed his pace and stopped as San dismounted. His ears twitched at the clicking of a few kodamas. 

A short time later, the wolf picked up Ashitaka's scent on the gentle breeze. He turned to his human sister and grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure I can't crunch his face off?" he asked. 

"No!" San glared at him, annoyed. "I've told you countless times already! No biting Ashitaka!" 

The wolf laughed as he plopped himself down on the grass. Looking up, he could see the boy his sister was waiting for heading in their direction. He laid his head down, hoping a piercing stare would unnerve the human boy. But Ashitaka no longer showed fear towards this sort of behavior; respect was the only thing the boy would give back. 

"San!" Ashitaka smiled as he approached. "I've got some important news that you may or may not already know about." 

"What is it?" San blinked. 

"Are fox gods native to these woods?" he asked. "You've lived here all of your life, so I figured you would know." 

San looked at her wolf brother as though passing the question on to him. The wolf growled uneasily, and San turned back to Ashitaka. 

"I've seen fox gods," she explained. "But they come from other lands. It's rare that they ever come here." 

"They should stay in their damn forests where they belong!" the wolf snarled. "Nothing but trouble!" 

"Hm? Why's that?" Ashitaka inquired. 

"Foxes are tricksters and illusionists, deceivers and troublemakers!" growled San's brother. "Wherever they appear, they are an omen that change is about to take place." 

"By the way you are making it out to be, it sounds you've had bad experience with them before." the boy stretched out his legs as sat on the soft grass. 

"Before you or San were even a thought on this Earth, a fox came to these woods." The wolf lifted his head and glared at Ashitaka disdainfully. "Mother knew that there was going to be trouble and, sure enough, that damned Eboshi woman showed up. If there's a fox in this forest, you'd better not be a pawn in its game!" 

The wolf snapped its jaws at Ashitaka, who flinched only slightly. San tugged on her brother's ear sharply, warning him not to touch her friend. 

"I haven't seen it for myself yet." Ashitaka explained. "But if I do, I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I can." 

"Thank you, Ashitaka." San said softly. "And if there's any trouble, you know where to find me." 

The wolf bared its teeth to the boy, a threatening growl rumbling in its throat. He stood up to leave, but didn't take his eyes off of Ashitaka. In fact, he nudged the boy roughly with his snout. 

"If I ever find out you're a part of that fox's plot," he clenched his teeth. "I'll rip you into so many shreds that even the worms won't know what you were!" 

A light slap on the wolf's hindquarters was San's reminder to stop being rude. Without another word, the wolf left. 

"He can be so mean sometimes," said San. "but I know he's just being protective." 

"Moro was the same way, wasn't she?" Ashitaka rested a hand nonchalantly on her shoulder. 

"She was the only mother I knew." she nodded as she continued to stare after her brother. "She's part of the reason I hate the humans so much." 

"You only hate if you choose to." 

San shook her head irritatedly. Her disdain of humanity boiled within her as she tried to control it. 

"You don't understand!" she clenched her teeth. "Moro's not the only reason I hate them!" 

Ashitaka was tempted to remove his hand from her shoulder, but resisted doing so. He wanted to hear more of what San was telling him. 

"Your human mother abandoned you." he said quietly. "I know…" 

San turned to him suddenly, as though in shock of what he had just said. She blinked curiously, with a hint of suspicion in her expression. 

"How did you know about that?" she asked almost in a whisper. 

"That night that you brought me to your den on the cliff," Ashitaka explained. "I woke up during the night and stepped out to the cliff to admire the view. Moro was sitting on top, and when we were talking, she told me." 

San stared at the ground pensively. She had only heard the story a few times, and her hatred of humanity flared with every reminder. How could humans be so heartless as to discard their own young in favor of their own pathetic lives? At least here in the forest, the animals were willing to fight to the death in order to protect their offspring from harm. Her so-called parents hadn't even done that for her! 

"San?" Ashitaka asked after she had been quiet for a while. 

The wolf girl returned to her senses and glared into Ashitaka's concerned gaze. Something about him simply did not make sense to her. 

"Are you really human, Ashitaka?" she asked seriously. 

Ashitaka was a bit caught off guard, but he smiled weakly in return. 

"Of course I am, San." he nodded gently. "What would make you think otherwise?" 

"I'm a wolf," she returned her gaze to the ground momentarily. "but I look like a human. You don't act like a human, but you definitely look like one. How does one tell the difference?" 

The boy seemed somewhat perplexed, but only for a very brief moment. He gently pulled San into his arms and rested her head against his chest. A deep shade of red rose to San's very confused face. She moved as if to struggle, but the sound of his heartbeat stopped her. 

"Do you hear that?" he asked calmly. 

"Yes…" she whispered. 

"That's how you can tell the difference." said Ashitaka. "That's how you'll know." 

He let go of her slowly, knowing that she hated the touch of humans, but still wanting to hold her a bit longer. San looked at him, confusion scribbled all over her face. She appeared as though she wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. 

"I'm sorry…" Ashitaka stepped back, suddenly regretful of his actions. 

"No…" San shook her head. "It's ok… I understand now. Thank you." 

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, intending to break the tension between them. "If I see anything or hear of anything else, I promise to let you know, all right?" 

"Yes." she nodded. "Same here. Well, I guess I had better get going. I don't want my brothers to worry about me." 

"I understand." Ashitaka nodded knowingly. "Will I see you here tomorrow, as usual?" 

"Unless something happens," she replied. "then yes, I'll be here." 

They parted ways, San returning to the forest and Ashitaka to Iron Town. Pausing momentarily, Ashitaka glanced back at her, watching as she disappeared into the trees. 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a creature, lying hidden in the tall grasses, had been watching them. Its hazel gaze spied the two as they each went their separate ways. A broad, canid smirk revealed sharp fangs that glistened in the light. "Moro," it uttered aloud. "My mother's prophecy shall soon come to pass by my hand." 

~~~~~~~

Some of you must be thinking, "Oh no! She started another one!" I promise to finish my other stories in time. I'm simply looking for the inspiration at this very moment. As for this one, whether you liked it or hated it, I would very much like to know! I plan to do to this one like I did to my Inu Yasha one, "Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha," making it long and full of twists and turns. I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Kitsune

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 2**

It was nightfall by the time Ashitaka returned to Iron Town. The place was still just as busy as always, and the new bellows glowed softly against the night sky. Toki and the other women, as usual, greeted him excitedly. 

"Hey! Ashitaka!" cried one girl.

"Where have you been all day?" asked another. 

"We were beginning to think that the wolves ate you!" Toki added. Warm laughter followed. 

Ashitaka just smiled and gestured for the girls to settle down. It was times like these that made the boy appreciate the peace of the forest, but that wasn't to say that this company was any less pleasant. 

"I was admiring how the new Iron Town looks from the forest." he explained quietly. 

"Oh, come on now!" one girl grinned. "We know you were out there with the wolf girl! You don't have to lie to us, Ashitaka!" 

Ashitaka thanked the darkness silently for hiding the bit of color that rose to his face. He had to admit that he had a fondness for San, but the way the Tatara women put it made it seem like much, much more. He simply smiled and continued on towards his home. 

"Oh! Wait! Ashitaka!" called Toki, gesturing for him to come back. "I just remembered. There's someone here who wants to meet you." 

Ashitaka turned around, blinking curiously. He watched as the other girls giggled and Toki pulled another girl out of the workhouse. This girl was about San's age, but she had the wildest of ebon hair that was clumsily pulled back and glistened red in the fire light. She grinned an energetic grin in Ashitaka's direction. 

"Hello," the girl said softly in a low, deep voice. "I understand that you are Ashitaka. My name is Rin. Pleased to meet you." 

"The same." Ashitaka nodded politely. "I don't recall seeing your face before. Are you new here?" 

Rin nodded. 

"Lady Eboshi bought her brothel contract the last time she went to buy rice." Toki ruffled Rin's covered head. "She looked so shy when she first showed up here that we thought she'd run off, but after a couple of hours working, she was just like one of the family!" 

"I've heard so much about you." said Rin. "Are you really a friend to the Princess Mononoke? Or are these girls just teasing me?" 

"I know San well." Ashitaka uttered. "She lives with her brother wolves in the forest of the late Deer god." 

"Interesting." Rin smirked smugly. "And the animals don't bother or bite you?" 

"No, they don't." he explained. "The wolves dislike me, but they do not bite. The kodamas are as harmless as their mother trees." 

"Hmm..." the girl raised her hand to her chin in thought. "I see. Well, it was a pleasure to meet the 'Great Ashitaka' of the Western Lands. I hope to see you again sometime. Goodbye." 

With that, Rin retreated to the warm interior of the forge, leaving Ashitaka the center of the other women's attention. Ashitaka gulped as he felt the giggling, girlish stares fall upon him. 

"Ooo!" grinned one of the girls. "I think the new girl has a crush on you, Ashitaka!" 

"And she's jealous of the competition too!" shouted another girl from the back of the small crowd. 

"If that is all ladies," Ashitaka cleared his throat. "I bid you good night." 

"Aww!" the girls laughed childishly. "I think he's shy now!" 

Ashitaka didn't respond to the girls' last comment. Instead, he hurried back to his house, his growling stomach and the urgency to escape the forge girls making his legs move all the faster. 

******************************************************* 

It was the dead of night when Ashitaka awoke to the sounds women screaming and the sharp tone of the alarm. He grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows as he raced outside to see what was all the commotion. A man racing by him was abruptly pulled aside and interrogated. 

"What's going on?" Ashitaka demanded. 

"A beast is attacking the forge again!" the terrified man sputtered. "This is the second time today!" 

"The second?" Ashitaka gasped. "Why didn't I hear about the first one?" 

"By the time you came back, the damage had already been done and no one knew it was there until it leapt out of the town." 

"What kind of beast was it?" the boy demanded of the frightened man. 

"I don't know." the man replied. "I didn't see it for myself. All I heard was that it was a fox god of some sort!" 

Ashitaka's eyes widened at the animal mentioned. Hadn't he and San just been discussing the topic? Kohroku had brought up the subject with him only the previous day as he claimed to have seen one running in the distance. Was it all just a coincidence? 

By this time, the man had run ahead of him towards the forge. Ashitaka put his thoughts aside and raced to the forge as well. 

A loud clang told Ashitaka that something big had hit the melting pot. As he neared the workhouse, a great beast crashed through the wooden walls. At first, Ashitaka thought it was one of the wolves, but then reasoned that they could not be the culprits with the truce San and Eboshi had made. 

The creature threw up its head, howling its sharp, shrill cry. It was not a wolf's sound by any means. It's colored fur was a reddish-yellow with flecks of black, and it's two tails and underbelly sported white like San's wolves. The creature could only be described as a giant fox god. 

Several arrows flew from behind Ashitaka and into the hide of the fox, but the animal simply shook them off. It glared down at Ashitaka silently for a moment before dashing towards the gates. When the fox leapt over the wall, Ashitaka was sure it had jumped to its death on the pointed spikes below, but instead, it curled into a ball, losing its shape as it melted into azure flames. In its new form, it hastily sped away into the distance and disappeared. 

"Damn it!" one of the men shouted as he threw his coolie hat onto the ground. "It got away again!" 

Just then, Lady Eboshi, escorted by several of her ladies, came running to the scene. She surveyed the area and scowled silently. 

"What happened here?" she demanded. 

"A fox monster attacked the forge, milady." Toki explained. "That's the second time today!" 

Eboshi winced as the pain in her torn shoulder chose that moment to aggrevate her. Her women assisted her immediately. That's when she noticed Ashitaka. 

"You were out in the woods today, Ashitaka." she said calmly. "Did you see that beast at all while you were out there?" 

"No," he shook his head plainly. "I did not. I was also unaware of the other attack I understand occurred today until just a short time ago. What does it want, Eboshi? Do you know?" 

"I was hoping you would know what this was all about, seeing it as you visit the forest so frequently." she replied. "All I know is that it kicked the melting pot earlier and may have tried to do so just now." 

"What purpose would doing that serve?" he interrogated. 

"I don't know." Eboshi stared out into the distance. "But if nothing is done about it soon, we're going to have another war on our hands. I won't have it spilling the hard-mined iron." 

"You swore that you would keep your warriors out of the forest." Ashitaka fumed. "That was part of the truce you made, Eboshi!" 

"I'm not talking about war with the wolf-girl, if that's what you're worried about." Eboshi smiled her smuggish smile. "Just with that particular beast." 

"If you make war with the fox, you'll break the truce!" Ashitaka raised his voice angrily. "Is that what you want?" 

"If you can find and reason with this creature, Ashitaka," Eboshi turned to leave as another streak of pain shot through her. "then all will be well and there won't need to be another war. But if nothing can be done, the beast leaves me no other alternative." 

Ashitaka fumed angrily, but kept his rage silent. Eboshi was willing to wait and see if a positive outcome could come of this, but he wasn't sure just how long she would do so. Remembering his promise to San, he returned to his home, mounted Yakkul, and dashed out the gates and into the forest. 

~~~~~~~~~

You guys/gals enjoying the story so far? I hope it's holding your attention! I'm currently juggling 4 fics right now and am trying to regularly update each one. Please, please, PLEASE let me know how this is coming along! I'm really worried that after my big Inu Yasha fic that I may be losing my touch! Oh! And if there are any spelling errors, please don't shoot me! The program I have to use now doesn't have spell check, so I have to do so manually, but I am human (well, mostly) and am capable of missing something, so please forgive me!!!


	3. Aggression

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 3**

Yakkul leapt nimbly over the rocky terrain, carrying a very concerned Ashitaka with him. As they neared the woods, the boy could see the sparkling of fireflies dancing on kodamas and dew drops alike. By the forest's edge, Ashitaka brought Yakkul to a stop, dismounted, and led the elk on foot through the woods. 

Stepping lightly, the pair took in their surroundings in awe. Though they had been here so many times, the majesty of nature never ceased to amaze them. Ashitaka heard Yakkul wuff softly, and turned to find that a pudgy little kodama had fallen onto the animal's snout. The elk twitched his ears and blinked curiously, causing Ashitaka to laugh. 

"Hey there." the boy carefully lifted the tiny tree spirit into his cupped hands. "Would you know where San and the wolves are?" 

The ghostly little creature pointed upwards, far behind Ashitaka and clicked its head. The boy already knew the kodama was pointing towards the cliff where San and her brothers resided. He set the spirit on a moss-covered branch and continued on his way. 

As Ashitaka neared the base of the cliff, a low, rumbling growl caught his attention. One of the wolf brothers was lying down on top of the stone slab of the miniature shelter and glaring down at him. 

"What do you want, human?" the beast curled his mouth back into a snarl, speaking only as loud as to be heard by Ashitaka. 

"I promised San that I would let her know if a fox made an appearance." he explained. "Iron Town was attacked just a short while ago. Is she awake?" 

As though in reply, the other wolf stepped out of the cave with San by his side. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she peered down at him. 

"Ashitaka?" San uttered. 

"It came, and it went." he replied. 

San's eyes immediately lost their dreamy look as she hopped down the boulders to the ground. As Ashitaka got a better look at her, he could see that the paint on her face was slightly smudged and her head band was tilted to one side. San approached him, but when she came within a few feet of him, she stopped suddenly. 

"What is it?" Ashitaka asked, confused. 

"That smell..." San grimaced. "the smell of that fox is on you. Did you fight with it?" 

"No," he answered. "though it did come rather close. After it was all over, I rushed here to tell you." 

Up on the cliffs, the wolves were growling at something far in the distance. One of them was even snarling viciously. 

"What is it?" San ambled back up the rocks and out onto the ledge. 

Ashitaka followed right behind her. They looked out into the forest in the direction that the wolves were facing. Along the horizon, something blue flickered like a flame and danced like a firefly on the breeze. It leapt up, and for a split second, it took on a canine shape before reverting back to its shapeless, fiery form and disappearing. 

Needless to say, the wolves were infuriated, but nothing could have prepared Ashitaka for what they did next. The one on the top slab turned and snarled murderously at him before leaping as though to crush him. Ashitaka barely rolled out of the way as the weight of the great animal shook the ground beneath him. The other wolf leapt from the platform edge and raced away in the forest. San, who had been too startled by the turn of events to speak, suddenly found her voice again. 

"Stop it!" she screamed. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Back away from him, San!" the wolf ordered. "He means to kill you!" 

"What!?" San blinked, confused, in Ashitaka's direction. The boy had not even gone for his knife, choosing instead to defend rather than attack. 

"God of the forest, I mean neither you nor San any harm!" Ashitaka backed away slowly. "What have I done to upset you?" 

"I warned you not to become a toy in that fox's game, boy!" the wolf growled loudly. "You're going to die for this!" 

Ashitaka dodged another attack by mere inches, taking only a few deep scratches in his arm. San would take no more of this. 

"STOP IT!" she ordered. "Ashitaka has done nothing wrong! Why are you doing this?!" 

"It's scent is clinging to him like a fungus!" the beast bellowed. "It has marked him as its tool. He must be destroyed!" 

San could see that the wolf was poised to strike again, and she placed herself directly between the animal and Ashitaka. 

"San..." the boy breathed. 

"If you kill Ashitaka, I'll never forgive you!" San screamed, holding out her arms as though to further shield the boy behind her. 

The wolf dropped his offensive poise, glaring suspiciously at the girl in front of him. The loud rumbling in its throat lowered itself to a quiet growl as he examined the two humans. His eyes narrowed as he glared at San. 

"San," the wolf spoke in a low, yet agitated tone. "you bore a hatred for humans that, at times, shamed even that of our own. Now, you go and defend the one that could very well kill you. How do you dare!?" 

"I've told you before," San glared defiantly. "He is not our enemy! You know as well as I do that Ashitaka could have turned into a demon like Nago did. But he didn't. He took the curse and dealt with it. If Ashitaka is strong enough to bear with demon's curse, don't you think he can resist a fox's magic too?" 

"He is human, even as you are, San." the wolf said. "Even the greatest of forest gods have fallen to fox trickery before. What chance does a human like him stand?" 

"More than I think even you could." San answered plainly. 

"WHAT!?" the animal snarled. "You forget your place in this forest, San!" 

San opened her mouth to speak, but Ashitaka's hand on her shoulder quieted her. He stepped forward and faced the wolf god before him calmly. 

"Please, I do not want any fighting between family members," he spoke low and seriously. "especially if I am the cause of it. I will go now." 

With that, Ashitaka turned to Yakkul, who had hidden himself in the thick brush after the wolves had come a little too close for comfort. He hauled himself up onto the elk and prepared to go. 

"Ashitaka, wait!" called San. 

Yakkul stopped and its rider looked back at her. 

"Where are you going?" she inquired. 

"Back to Iron Town," Ashitaka replied. "then, I'm going to look for that fox god. There has to be a reason it's only attacking the forge and nothing else." 

"The forge?" San blinked. "Aside from the awful smell, what could it want with the forge?" 

"I don't know." he said. "But I am going to find out." 

"You had better hope you find that beast before my fangs find you!" the wolf bared its teeth to emphasize his point. 

"I mean you no harm, wolf god." Ashitaka nodded politely. "and I bear you no hatred for attacking me. Farewell." 

San moved as if to stop him, but Ashitaka and Yakkul were soon far out of sight. She sighed worriedly as she plopped herself down on the grass. Her brother nudged her with his snout, and she looked into his lupine eyes. She shifted her gaze back in the direction that Ashitaka had left and immediately got back on her feet. 

"Be careful, San." the great beast called as he watched her run towards Iron Town after Ashitaka. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confused? Wondering what's going on? Don't know much about foxes in folklore? Here's a quick briefing:

Folklore around the world portray foxes rather similarly. They are shape-shifters, illusionists, tricksters, etc. But in addition to this, foxes are the messengers of Inari, the Japanese god of rice. They are often sneaky and sometimes possess people. Along with their illusion powers, foxes often have fire-related powers; kitsune-bi, or fox fire, is the most well known of their fire attacks. Sneaky women are sometimes called foxes.

You may or may not be wondering why not much happened in this chapter. I'm trying to take my time with this fic to make sure that it comes out good. Hope it's working! As usual, like it or hate it, please let me know!


	4. Looking

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 4**

As Ashitaka neared the edge of the forest, he saw Yakkul's ears twitch as the sound of a stick cracking sounded behind them. He pulled the animal to a stop and looked back to see San chasing after him. 

"San...?" he breathed. 

"I want to go with you." she explained, trying to catch her breathe. "A fox god may not listen to a human, but they will at least hear a wolf out." 

"That's very kind of you San," Ashitaka smiled. "but this could be dangerous, and I don't want you hurt." 

"I'm not afraid." San glared. "and even if you tell me to go, I won't do it!" 

Ashitaka stared at her. San's defiant personality had remained unchanged despite the passage of time. Even when they were conversing casually, San relentlessly clung to the ideals she held dearly. True, she still hated humans, but when she had asked that question the other time... about whether he was really human or not... did she think he wasn't because he had been kind to her? Ashitaka blinked the distration away. 

"If you insist," he said. "but I'm going to Iron Town first, like I said. Are you alright with going there?" 

"I've been there before!" she sassed. "And if I come out stinking like a human, I'll just wash up later." 

"Very well." Ashitaka nodded. "Do you want to ride on Yakkul with me? You look kind of exhausted." 

San blinked confusedly, but came over to Yakkul and pet his muzzle. 

"Will it be too much for you if I ride?" she asked the animal. 

Yakkul simply shook his head in reply. San kissed the creature's nose gently and went to climb on. Ashitaka gave her a hand and they were on their way. 

********************************

Once in Iron Town, San began to regret coming along for this part of the ride. True, she had been here before, but only to cause trouble, and there were more than just a few people staring at her. She clung tighter to Ashitaka. 

Ashitaka was having tensions of his own. People were staring at him as well as San, and despite having been the center of attention on previous occasions, this time he found it next to unbearable. He silenced a gasp that nearly escaped his throat at the feel of San's tightening grasp. Internally, thanks was given to the gods that the dark of night concealed the twinge of color that tickled his face momentarily. 

"Are we almost there?" San inquired softly. 

"Yes." Ashitaka gestured discretely. "The last hut on this corner is mine." 

They were passing by the forge now, and Ashitaka urged Yakkul to go faster in hopes that the brothel girls would not stop him for a chat. His silent prayers went unanswered as Toki, Rin, and the other girls spotted him. Of all the silly grins the women beamed at him, none made Ashitaka as uncomfortable as Rin's. 

"Hi, Ashitaka!" Toki waved."Hey! Why's Princess Mononoke with you?" 

"He brought the wolf-girl with him?" a voice inquired from within. 

"Yeah," answered another voice. 

"Why?" the first voice continued. "Oh! Don't tell Naki! She's still upset about her husband!" 

Rin stepped forward to take a look at the girl on the red elk. Her smile was saturated with smugness, and it gave San an uneasy feeling to be stared at. 

"So you are the Princess Mononoke." Rin eyed San carefully. "I've heard much about you. Where I come from, the wolf-god Moro is well known and respected. She raised you, didn't she?" 

"Yes," San nodded hesitantly. 

"We have to get going." Ashitaka interceded. "We're going to try finding that creature that attacked earlier today." 

Several gasps were heard from small crowd as it took in the information it had just been given. Toki and Rin chose to inquire further. 

"How will you find it?" piped Toki. 

"Do you even know where to look?" Rin added. 

"We spotted it headed towards the eastern side of the mountains." Ashitaka explained. "We will start there and figure out which way it went." 

"Be careful, Ashitaka." said Toki as other girls bid the same thing. 

Ashitaka simply nodded politely and signaled to Yakkul to go. When they reached the hut, Ashitaka let out a huge sigh of relief. San had been quiet since they had entered Iron Town, and now, in the privacy of the hut, she relaxed her guard. 

"Weird women." San remarked. 

"They just love to gossip." Ashitaka held up some hay for Yakkul. "Don't let them bother you." 

"You once told me that they came from the brothels." she asked nonchalantly. "What is that?" 

"Places where women without work can earn a living by entertaining men." he said as plainly as he could. 

"How do they do that?" San scratched her head. 

"It's not important." Ashitaka stoked the fire and put some rice to boil. "Are you hungry?" 

"I guess so." she shifted how she was sitting. Her gaze wandered throughout the small structure, admiring all the unusual objects neatly placed within it. Soon, Ashitaka handed her a bowl and spooned some rice into it. 

"Will that be enough?" he asked. San nodded, puzzling as to why he had handed her two small sticks. As she watched, Ashitaka got some rice for himself and began eating with his own pair of sticks. 

"Why eat with those?" San stared oddly at her own chopsticks. "Wouldn't it be easier to just eat with your hands?" 

Ashitaka paused, and for a moment, San thought he was going to laugh at her for not understanding such a common, human custom. But instead, he set the bowl down, smiling warmly. 

"It would be, you're right." he said calmly. "Having lived as a wolf, human modesty and customs must seem strange to you." 

"Are you mocking me?" she challanged. 

"No, San." he gestured for her to take it easy. "I meant that by living with Moro and your brothers in the forest, you were raised as a wolf, not as a human. Do you see what I'm saying?" 

San nodded quietly, staring down at the bowl of rice in front of her. For a moment, she felt embarrassed, something Moro had taught her never to feel, as it was a foolish human trait that made them the beasts that they were. She quickly shut the feeling away, reminding herself that she was a wolf, not a human, and as such, she should act like a wolf. 

"So, why not eat with your hands?" she continued. 

"To keep our hands clean." he replied. 

"But can't you just wash them afterwards?" 

At this, Ashitaka looked down and the bowl and chopsticks in his hands. San had a point; water was always on hand, and the only reason he ate with utensils was because that was how he had been raised. 

"You're right." Ashitaka set the chopsticks aside and smiled to her. "We can just wash them afterwards. Enjoy." 

With that said, they dug in. San watched Ashitaka over the rim of her bowl. For her, it was all the norm to eat with her hands, but Ashitaka was having a clumsy time of it despite his efforts. She could not help but grin at the sight, but she carefully concealed it behind her own bowl. 

Ashitaka had San stay at the hut while he went to the bath house to wash off the fox's scent. As he sat scrubbing himself, he could not help but wonder as to how the creature's scent had gotten on him. True, he had come within striking distance of the animal god, but it had not touched him by any means; only stared at him. Lifting a bucket over himself, he rinsed clean, dressed, and returned home. 

Several items out of their normal places told Ashitaka that San had been poking through his things. He found her running a finger over a polished stone. The soft sound of his footsteps made her set the object down quickly as she turned to him. 

"It's alright." Ashitaka assured her. "I don't mind. Are you ready to go?" 

"I want to stop at the river on the way there to wash the human smell off of me." she got to her feet. 

"Fine." he nodded. 

*********************************

Riding on Yakkul made the trip down to the river's edge much faster than on foot. Leaving the elk to graze, Ashitaka headed off into the tall grass to give San her privacy. She watched him as he left, curious, but let him be nonetheless. It was probably just another human practice she did not understand. She shrugged her shoulders and waded into the water. 

Though San was well out of his range of sight, Ashitaka kept his back facing toward the river. He decided to meditate to keep his mind from wandering. After all, a bit of concentration might help to figure out what this new problem was and how it might get solved. 

_"It attacks the forge, then disappears."_ He recalled carefully. _"Aside from the iron, why go for that particular building? If it wants to destroy Iron Town, why not try attacking Eboshi? She is, after all, it's leader and founder..."_

So deep was Ashitaka in thought that he nearly leapt out of his skin when Yakkul gently nudged against him while grazing. The boy let out a sigh of relief and scratched the animal's chin. The only reply was a happy 'wuff' and a curious nuzzling. 

It wasn't until he had recovered from his shock that Ashitaka noticed something familiar on Yakkul's saddle. Picking it up, he recognized immediately what it was: San's long shirt and vest. For a moment, his hand trembled, knowing that when San needed these, she's have to come and get them... 

"Yakkul!" he scolded the beast. "If San put these on you, you should've stayed there with her! You go take these back to her! Now!" 

Yakkul looked at him as though Ashitaka had suddenly started speaking a foreign language. He cocked his head to one side and wuffed. Ashitaka, on the other hand, gazed down at the fabric in his hands, a slight blush tinting his face. Without even thinking, he brought the worn cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply. They smelled like the forest, the trees, and the flowers. They also carried the scent of the wolves on them, and combined together with a hint of musk, they made up what Ashitaka recognized as San's scent. His mind began to cloud, but before it could take over, he shook his head and laid the clothing back over the saddle. 

"Go back to San now, Yakkul." said Ashitaka gently. "Go on. She'll need those." 

This time, the animal did head back to the river, and Ashitaka slumped back down on the grass to regather his thoughts. The wind whispered gently through the grasses, and Ashitaka closed his eyes, appreciating it. The air never smelled this fresh or this sweet in Iron Town, so it was an opportunity to take advantage of. He laid down, staring up at the stars. Aside from the breeze, the weather was clear and comfortable, and soon, Ashitaka fell asleep. 

*****************************

San was just coming out of the water when Yakkul returned. She shook as much water off of her as possible before reaching for her clothes. As she handled her garments, her well-senses told her that they had been handled by someone. Bringing the material to her nose, it was, for the most part untouched, but something was different; Ashitaka's scent was faintly, but freshly wafting from it. When had the boy handled these? Did Yakkul go to the boy while she had been washing? If so, why would Ashitaka handle them? Dressing quickly, she promptly pulled herself onto Yakkul's back and told him to lead her to Ashitaka. 

She found Ashitaka dozing peacefully. With her lupine prowess, she bent down beside him, simply watching him. Every so often, he would twitch slightly, as though dreaming. San touched his shoulder gently and he woke up. 

"Let's get going." she said plainly. 

They searched the mountainside until far past sunrise. Nothing unusual had been turned up aside from a few singed leaves, and until they could get some rest and a bite to eat, San and Ashitaka decided to take a break from their search. Ashitaka boiled up the rice he had brought along with some roots San had found during their trek. Their stomachs full, they laid down on the soft grass and soon fell asleep. Yakkul, too, laid down beside them and dozed off. 

Unknown to the sleeping trio, a pair of eyes was peering down at them from a nearby hiding place. A canine grin sprawled across its face in an all-knowing manner. The creature's two, orange tails rustled the grasses behind it. 

_"The wolf who is not, and the human who is not shall end the peace that is not, and man and nature will once again walk in harmony."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First of all, I want to thank everyone for their feedback! It is very much appreciated, and greatly helps me to continue writing! Special thanks go to RaspK Fog for the folkloric assistance provided. 

As usual, whether you like it or hate it, please let me know!


	5. Dreaming

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 5**

Despite his soft, tell-tale snoring, Ashitaka was sleeping most unfitfully. He tossed and turned repeatedly, unable to find any peace. The howl of the wolf gods, sailing like a ghost on the coolness of the wind, did nothing to soothe him, and sweat rolled from his face and onto the ground beneath him. 

In his dreams, Ashitaka found himself in the glade of the late Forest Spirit, gazing silently in wonder of its natural magesty. The gentle breezes whispered through the trees, and he swore heard words intertwined with them. 

_In the moonlight I felt your heart........ _

Ashitaka closed his eyes, taking in the lucious environment through his other senses. The ever-present rustle of leaves and running water caressed his ears. The warmth of the summer season touched his face, almost tickling it, while the water flowing about his ankles moved so slow as to hardly be noticeable. The scent of the grass, the trees, and even the animals filled his nose with its prescence. A sharp pain suddenly darted across his chest and was gone as quickly as it had come. 

_....quiver like a bow-string's pulse....... _

The voice was that of a woman, so distant, so faint, he could hardly even hear it at all. But there was no one present but himself, and he forced himself to believe it had been a trick of the wind. The more he tried to ignore it, however, the clearer it became without growing in loudness in the least. 

His hand went to his chest, and when he opened his eyes, he found, to his horror, that Nago's curse had reappeared. The flesh of his arm was like that of a leper, black and rotted, but it did not peel away and fall as the actual disease would bring about. Ashitaka gripped the affliction tightly, fear, confusion, and shock flooding through him. 

A light from the sacred little island at the center of the glade made him look up from his cursed limb curiously. He gasped, seeing that a girl stood in the heavenly spotlight. Staring intently, he saw that it was San, her face painted as it always was and with her white fur cape draped over her shoulders. The clay ears and the reminants of her mask were pulled back like a hood. Her long, pointed dagger, tight in her grasp, glistened. 

_In the moon's pale light, you looked at me......... _

The demon in his arm began to writhe wildly, as though it had a mind of its own. Ashitaka restrained it with his other arm, forcing it into submission. Only when the cursed limb managed to slip free of the other's grasp did Ashitaka notice how it pulled him toward San, rather than for his weapon. Thinking quickly, he plunged burning mark into the cool waters, where its writhing withered down to nothing. 

_Nobody knows your heart........ _

Glancing up from where he had soothed his, he saw that San was now standing directly in front of him. She stared down at him, her expression relaying her usual, tough warrior's glare. Her grasp tightened around her knife, and momentarily, Ashitaka thought she was going to stab him as she had threatened several times in the past. 

_When the sun has gone, I see you..... _

An explosion that shook the air like thunder echoed over the treetops, frightening birds of all shapes and size into flight. He and San turned in the sound's direction, and suddenly, they could see Iron Town clearly. Another monstrous explosion thundered from the fortress, and Ashitaka could see that there was smoke rising from where the forge stood. 

_....beautiful and haunting but cold........_

He saw briefly inside the forge; the fox god reared like a horse as it kicked the melting pot with its hind legs. It disappeared, and the ground beneath the pot exploded lethally, throwing up endless billows of smoke. Someone stepped out from amidst the black clouds, and though Ashitaka did not see his face, the figure seemed oddly familiar. 

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet........ _

The scene changed before him, and Ashitaka surveyed the valley between Iron Town and the forest. Yet another explosion burst forth from the forge, and its firey debris rained down on the forest, killing trees, creatures, and spirits alike. Ashitaka took in a sharp breathe as kodamas began to snow, dead, like they had when the Forest Spirit had been decapitated. 

_Nobody knows your heart....... _

The figure from the smoke emerged somewhat in the clearing, surveying the damage. Something cold and hard began to rain down from the sky, and when Ashitaka held out his hand and caught a few pieces, he found it to be bits of gold and iron. The figure in the dark clouds laughed and danced merrily as the odd shower continued to fall. 

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain...... _

Everything - the earth, the trees, the sky - faded into complete darkness. San was no longer by his side, and as he stood up, the curse began to burn once again. Ashitaka saw his village briefly, and heard the words of the Oracle piercing his heart. _Whatever comes to pass now, you are dead to us forever..._ He gripped his seething arm in pain and fell to his knees, screaming in anguish. 

_....locked away in the forests of the night.... _

Through tear-flooded eyes, he watched in horror as San, riding on the back of a wolf god, and Eboshi, aiming her rifle as best she could with Toki's help, attacked the figure in the smoke. At the last moment, the person ducked nimbly, entirely dodging the onslaught. Two blood-curdling screams pierced the air. 

_Your secret heart belongs to the world... _

San fell from the wolf, the impact of the bullet burrowing into her chest and escaping out through her back, shedding blood everywhere. The wolf yelped as it collapsed lifelessly to the ground. Eboshi stumbled and dropped weakly to her knees, gripping San's knife, which was protruding from her crimson-flowing chest. She coughed blood and fainted into the sleep of death. 

_.......of the things that sigh in the dark.... _

Surveying the scene unfolding before him, Ashitaka could do nothing but watch and feel his life slipping from him. He ran with what little strength he had to San's side and tried to revive her. The hole in her bosom was big enough to allow Ashitaka to see the bloodied grass beneath her. Her eyes glazed with the stare of death, and a thin red trail trickled from her mouth. Too stunned to scream, Ashitaka pulled her lifeless body against him and cried heavily against her.

_...of the things that cry in the dark.... _

***********************************************************************

Ashitaka woke with start. It took him a minute to catch his breath and realize that it had all been just a dream. Cautiously, he undid the sleeve of his right arm and pulled it back. Except for the faint, harmless reminder that had remained, there was no sign of Nago's curse visible. A sigh of relief escaped him, and he turned to see San still sleeping by his side. 

A low growl caught his attention immediately. One of the wolf gods was standing right in front of him, its dagger-like fangs only a breath away from him. It's lips were curled back into a tight, vicious snarl, and Ashitaka gulped at the thought of those weapons sinking into his flesh. It was only when he heard another growl behind him that he realized that the wolf was not focusing on him. 

"S-San...!" Ashitaka shook the girl's shoulder. "San,... wake up!" 

The wolf snarled as it pounced over the humans and onto the victim behind them. The noise woke San quickly, and she drew her knife instinctively. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The wolf was engaged in a slashing and biting fight with the fox. Azure flames spewed from the fox god's mouth, singeing it's opponents white fur to a blackend color, but the wolf retaliated by biting it in the neck. Struggling to free itself, the fox materialized itself into a wheel of blue fire and spirited away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's going on? Who was the mysterious person in the smoke? You'll find out in coming chapters. Hope you guys/gals liked this! As usual, whether you like it or hate it, please let me know! I truely value your thoughts and opinions, and they help me to write more!


	6. Memory

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 6**

Seeing that the danger at hand was gone, the wolf turned its gaze on Ashitaka. It advanced on him threateningly, growling and snapping its jaws aggressively. San immediately stepped between them. 

"Stop it!" she ordered. 

"Not this time, San!" the wolf glared her down. "That boy is as good as dead! The fox already is toying with him!" 

"What are you talking about?" San demanded. 

"It touched him." the god gently tried nudging her out of the way. "Twisting his mind to bend to it's will." 

"You're being foolish!" she stubbornly refused to move. "and you're jumping to conclusions! What's wrong with you?" 

"Trying to save your LIFE!" the wolf pushed San aside and attacked Ashitaka. The boy was knocked onto his back, but he rolled out of the way before the beast could crush him. He leapt backwards into the tall grass, refusing to draw his weapon. The wolf lunged at him again and caught his arm in its mouth. Ashitaka screamed as the dagger-sharp teeth sank into his flesh, but managed to pry himself from the animal's grasp. 

Before the god could pounce again, San jumped to Ashitaka's defense. 

"Get out of the way, San!" the wolf growled. "It's for your own good!" 

"No!" she bared her teeth. "I won't let you touch him!" 

"San,..." Ashitaka said, gripping his bleeding arm tightly. "Please, let me speak..." 

San stood speechless as the bleeding boy she was protecting came out from behind her to face her wolf brother. Ashitaka winced, keeping an agonized scream silent in his throat. The wolf god curled its lips into a snarl, it's fangs glistening pink with blood in the moonlight. 

"I don't understand what I have done to infuriate you so," the boy spoke as calmly as his injury would allow. "but whatever doubts you have of my integrity, I assure you that my mind and actions are still my own. I would never do anything to bring harm to you, to San, or to the forest." 

"LIAR!" the wolf snarled. "You humans have always sought to destroy the forest to satisfy your greed. To mold, to break, and to tame the woods to your liking. You are weak, and the fox will toy with you like it does to a mouse before it eats it." 

"Why would a god of the forest want to destroy it?" Ashitaka gripped his arm tighter. 

"It's not the forest, boy," the wolf said. "it's the gods who guard it." 

"I remember Mother saying how foxes and wolves hated one another." San spoke. "But that was so long ago, I don't even remember the reason." 

"This forest is the home of the late Forest Spirit." the great beast growled. "For a fox to reside here would be dangerous. They seek to kill off the last of the wolf tribe to add insult to what there already is." 

"What is this hatred between the foxes and the wolves?" asked Ashitaka. 

"Inari, the great god of rice and grain, used foxes as messengers to the Earth." the wolf licked its lips. "Their fur burned with a bright flame that could be seen many mountains away. Once they came to Earth, some chose to live in packs and tribes, living and working as a group rather than alone. But by living this way, their fires burned out, but they did not care. These burned out foxes became wolves." 

"But why the hatred?" Ashitaka nodded for him to continue. 

"Those that kept their flame looked down on those who did not." a low growl rumbled in the wolf's throat. "They made a mockery of us and told Inari that we had rebelled. For that, Inari banished us from heaven. The foxes mock us to this day, and in return we kill them when we can." 

"Is there no way to make peace between your tribes." Ashitaka spoke up. 

"Don't be stupid, boy!" the wolf bared its teeth. "It has been this way long before your ancestors took their first breath." 

"If a truce can be made between the humans and the forest," the boy tensed, a hint of anger touching his voice. "why can one not be made among the gods of the forest?" 

"Go away, boy, before I kill you." the wolf shoved Ashitaka back roughly before turning away into the woods. "Come, San." 

The girl glanced toward Ashitaka, as though looking for an answer. Ashitaka only looked toward the retreating wolf god silently before nodding to her, a gesture conveying that they would meet at another time. 

"Will you be all right?" San asked. 

"I will live." Ashitaka said plainly. "Thank you." 

Reluctantly, San ran into the forest after her brother, leaving Ashitaka behind. 

****************************** **

After bandaging the wound from the wolf, Ashitaka decided that he'd need some quiet time to think. He came to the cliff where San and wolves frequently resided, but found none of them about. The cliff, with its great view of the forest below, was just the sort of peace Ashitaka was seeking. Climbing the steep rocks, he passed through the interior, an old bed of dry leaves crumbling under his feet. 

The view never bored him, and the wind rustling through his hair welcomed him back. In the distance, he could just make out the neverending clanking sound that echoed from Iron Town. Ashitaka sat himself down by the edge of the cliff, and in doing so, accidently put weight on his wounded arm. The injury stung, despite it having been treated carefully. He had been quite relieved that none of his bones had been broken by the bite, but that knowledge didn't make the wound feel any less painful. He gripped it tightly, holding in an agonized cry. 

"Does it hurt?" came a deep, feminine voice behind him. 

Ashitaka turned around sharply, surprised not to have heard anyone approach him before. Laying quite relaxed on the top slab of the cave, staring down at him in an all-too-familiar manner, was the fox god. 

"You were expecting Moro, I know that." the creature grinned slyly. "This old rock still reeks of that wolf and her pups." 

"I feel as though something isn't right." Ashitaka said softly. "I dreamt that this whole place was destroyed, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." 

"That's too bad." the fox licked her chops. "I didn't think there would be such doubt in a warrior's heart such as yours. Perhaps I should bite your other arm to make it more convincing." 

"You are not native to this region, and have come quite a long way." Ashitaka glanced toward the forest below. "What could bring you so far from home?" 

"Go back into the cave, boy, if that's your only care." she sported a bored look. "The splintering of wood and the screams of death touch my ears long before any of it even comes to pass. I lie here, listening to it and knowing I have done all I can to stop it. I wait for the evil to show itself so that I may burn its flesh with my flames!" 

"Kitsune, is there no way to stop this?" Ashitaka asked. "Can nothing more be done?" 

"Man and the forest are at odds again." the fox replied. "Their hatred will grow even now, pointed stupidly in the wrong direction." 

"And what will happen when the truth comes out?" the boy carried a hint of anger in his voice. "Will the forest and the ironworks still turn to shambles?" 

"Typical!" the creature spat. "How like a human to want the future handed to him on a plate of gold. The future is not changed by knowing it. When it comes, you will know it." 

"There must be another way!" Ashitaka flared. "We can't let this happen!" 

"Quiet, boy!" the fox snarled angrily, her fangs glistening by the light of the stars. "How dare you use that tone with me? Even the gods have their laws and limits to follow, and I have done that which the fates bade me do. Now, there is no turning back, for man or beast. This sad, living, dying world is that in which we are put to live. What do you think you can do!?" 

"I don't know..." Ashitaka calmed his temper. "but I will not let it all be destroyed without a fight!" 

The fox threw her head back and laughed loudly, more of her long fangs coming into view. 

"How?" she grinned. "Can you draw a bow with an injury like that? Or do you intend to bite like a creature of the forest?" 

"I will fight to the best of my abilities, no one else's." he responded sternly. 

"There is nothing you can do, boy." the fox lowered her voice. "The evil will come, and no one will see it until it is too late. Go now, or I will bite you." 

Ashitaka bowed politely to the fox before retreating through the cave. As he climbed onto Yakul, he glanced back to see the beast god watching him from the cliff. She shifted into a blaze of blue fire and flew away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

This took me a long time to do, but it was worth it to get it just right (in my opinion, anyway!). Anyone who remembers that conversation between Moro and Ashitaka will remember that last scene very well. I meant for it to be that way. I hope you all enjoy this! As usual, whether you like it or hate it, please let me know! It helps me to write more!


	7. Suspicion

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 7**

Ashitaka returned to the glade of the late Forest Spirit to gather his thoughts alone. Yakul grazed quietly nearby, nipping at the green, tender blades of grass there. Several kodama approached, watching silently; they didn't even make their little clicking sounds. 

A stray leaf fell from the thick branches above, landing on the water and stirring little swells on the ever-changing surface. A lazy breeze rustled through the dense vegitation, and the boy took in a deep breath to appreciate it fully. 

Watching the tiny fish that wriggled through the water, Ashitaka concentrated hard on everything that had happened up until now regarding the fox god. Death and destruction were slowly rising to a boil, hidden from where anyone capable of stopping it could undo it. The encounter with the fox had been of little help, despite her having said that she had done all she could...... 

What could the beast have done? She had been rather cautious in keeping secret whatever her methods had been, and yet the only thing Ashitaka could remember her doing was kicking the cauldron in the forge....... 

"That's it!" Ashitaka jumped to his feet suddenly, accidently sending several kodama flying into the water. They climbed out of the water and clicked their heads, shaking the water from themselves. Yakul looked up from where he had peacefully been grazing, a startled twitch of his ears indicating his surprise. 

"Come on, Yakul." Ashitaka quickly climbed onto the animal's back. "We have to hurry back to Iron Town!" 

Yakul reared back a moment before galloping away. Ashitaka clung tightly to the reins, but never so much so as to hurt his four-legged friend. They raced through the forest, anxious to return to the smoking ironworks. If they weren't already too late, there might be still be a chance to prevent the oncoming chaos. 

*********************************************** 

San was lying in the grass with her brothers on the edge of the forest when she noticed the wolves' ears perk up suddenly. She immediately sat up, listening intently. Hoofbeats. Something caught her eye and the beasts with her growled softly. It was Ashitaka, and by the look of him, he seemed very much in a hurry towards Iron Town. 

"Something's wrong." San breathed. "I have to go to Iron Town. Will you take me there? Please?" 

The older wolf simply looked the other way, not wanting anything to do with the human boy or the town after the encounter with the fox. The other wolf gave her a silent stare that seemed to ask if she was sure about her decision. San climbed onto the younger wolf's back and they raced after Ashitaka. 

*********************************************** 

"Open the gate!" yelled Ashitaka as he and Yakul neared Iron Town. The heavy gate was raised as quickly as possible, allowing the boy inside. 

Not far behind him, San was approaching the town fast. Fearing for their lives, the soldiers hurried to shut the gate on her. The wolf girl had already anticipated this and put her plan into action. Just as the gate was nearly shut, the wolf lowered its head and stopped suddenly. San slid off neatly and under the gate just in time. 

It wasn't so much her clever infiltration that had the people worried as was the fact that she was wearing her battle mask. A couple of the guards attempted to strike at her, but she pushed them aside cleanly and dashed after Ashitaka. 

The boy was already in front of the forge when he heard a commotion behind him. Moments later, he saw San, no, he thought as he noticed her mask, Princess Mononoke, heading straight for him with a rather unhappy crowd behind her. She stopped in front of him, then turned to face any of her would-be pursuers. 

"San?" Ashitaka blinked. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was going to ask you a similar question." she replied, keeping her focus on the gathered mob. 

"What are you up to, wolf-girl!?"yelled several angry bystanders. San only glared them down aggressively. 

Ashitaka dismounted and put himself between San and the other people. 

"What's going on, San?" Ashitaka asked softly. 

"I saw you in such a hurry and had to find out what was wrong." she replied, still not taking her eyes off the crowd. 

"I think I know what has been going on, but I need to see some things for myself first." he informed her. "Can you come into the forge with me?" 

San pushed her mask back and peered in through the open door of the forge. Intense heat and the endless stink of molten metal aggrevated her wolf-trained senses. She rubbed her eyes, but reluctantly nodded. Needless to say, the brothel girls were more than shocked at having the Princess Mononoke in their midst and not slashing wildly at them. Naturally, Toki was the first to approach. 

"Hey, what made you want to stop by?" the brothel girl said as boldly, yet politely as possible. 

"There's something in this forge that the fox is trying to tell us about." Ashitaka explained. "We're going to have a look around." 

"You mean the melting cauldron?" Toki blinked curiously as she glanced at the said object behind her. San did the same. 

"Is this the thing it keeps kicking?" San rubbed her eyes irritatedly again. 

"Yup." Toki answered plainly. "It shows up, kicks it, then gets out. No one can figure out why. If it wanted to knock it over, it could easily have done it by now." 

"Princess Mononoke! Ashitaka! How good it is to see you again!" Rin approached suddenly. 

"Hello." Ashitaka greeted her. "How well are you adapting to life here?" 

"Oh, aside from a couple of bumps and bruises, I'm doing just fine." she smiled, rubbing the back of her neck and wincing slightly. 

"Are you alright?" he inquired. 

"Yeah," she replied simply. "Just a little sore. I was practicing my fighting skills earlier and got a little carried away. It's nothing a couple of days won't heal." 

No one, not even Ashitaka, seemed to notice how San was watching Rin suspiciously. Something was very strange about the new girl that only the wolf-girl seemed to notice. She kept quiet, choosing to bring up the matter later with Ashitaka. 

After a brief conversation, Rin and Toki returned to their work, leaving San and Ashitaka to look around the forge. 

"Ashitaka?" San said as quietly as she could above the noise of the forge. 

"What is it, San?" he answered. 

"Don't you think there's something strange about that younger girl?" 

"You mean Rin?" 

"Yes." 

"For a newcomer, I'd say she's pretty sure of herself." he scratched his head. "But other than that, no, I don't see anything strange. Why?" 

"I'm not sure." San glared at the floor, then at the cauldron. "She doesn't smell right, and her eyes aren't human." 

"Huh?" 

"Forget it." San sighed, slightly impatient. "I don't expect a human to notice it." 

Ashitaka blinked, a bit shocked by the bite in her words, but recalled that this was San he was talking to, a girl who had been raised since she was a baby by a pack of wolf gods. Then again, with that kind of upbringing, San was likely to be more perceptive of her environment than a normal person. 

"Tell me what you saw, San." he rested his hand on her shoulder. 

San was hesitant at first, but she sighed and hoped that her explanation would make sense to her only human friend. 

"When we saw the fox fighting with my brother," she began. "Did you see how it was bitten in the back of the neck?" 

"You think Rin is the fox, don't you?" Ashitaka nodded. 

"I didn't say that!" she snapped. "I'm just saying it's a coincidence!" 

"But she already said that she got that injury practicing fighting." 

"She didn't say that anyone was with her." 

"Good point." Ashitaka glanced at the ceiling. "What about her smell? You told me she smelled different." 

"Alot of the women around here reek of sweat and iron, but she smells like she's been running through the forest all her life. Doesn't that sound a little odd to you?" 

Ashitaka let the words sink in. It was quite a coincidence, but he wasn't willing to approach Rin if it all really was just that. And if she was the fox, what could he do? What if she turned on him and thrashed him lifeless? If that was the creature's intension, same as if it had meant to knock over the cauldron, it could very easily have done so already. 

"Ashitaka?" San stared at him curiously. 

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl beside him. It was unlike him to space out in that kind of manner, but it happened nonetheless. 

"We can discuss this some more at my hut." he nodded. "If you don't mind, let's go." 

"I don't want to be long." she mentioned. "My brothers may worry about me." 

"Alright, then, I won't keep you long. Oh, and San?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to take your mask off when you come to Iron Town next time."

"Why?"

"Because people tend to think you're going to kill them with that mask on." he smiled.

"I was expecting trouble!" she explained. "I wasn't going to leave it behind!"

The two of them hopped onto Yakul and trot down to Ashitaka's place. There, they settled down and discussed what they had to work with. Little did they know that they had not gone unnoticed by a pair of glinting eyes in a dark corner. A light chuckle escaped its owner. 

"Aren't you a clever pair!?" it whispered to itself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. From this point on, I'm still trying to piece together what is going to happen, so please bear with me. As promised, the questions answered in my last update appear below. And, as usual, whether you like it or hate it, please let me know! (Are you guys/gals getting tired of me saying that?)

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story thus far. All the reviews are helping me to write all the faster and, therefore, post faster. There are a couple of things I would like to mention at this time, mostly answers to questions I have recieved in reviews. 

**Keyoray** - True folkloric foxes are illusionists with fiery powers, the most well known is fox-fire. While this may give the impression that foxes are simply elemental, the illusion magic gives more variation to their powers. 

**chibi-chan** - Don't worry, you'll see more of Rin in this fic. I'm not giving any spoilers though! 

**RaspK FOG** - What can I say? You've been a great help in the folkloric aspect of this fic. Domo arigatou! 

**Lenalaye** - I wish you the very best of luck on your continuing quest for anime! As I said before, I don't do spoilers! 

**ShinigamiShadow** - As I said in the email, this has nothing to do with digimon, but thanks for letting me know there's a fox digimon in existance! 

**Preacher **- Your "50 things you can't picture Magus doing" fic was hilarious! Also, gotta love that Schala one! Oh! And as I told you in the email, the song is "Princess Mononoke Theme" 

**RankoChan** - I think you better cut down on your Ovaltine intake! 

**veggie **- San and Ashitaka make a great pair, but in staying true to the movie........ wait a minute! I said I don't do spoilers! 

**Yuujin-chan aka Sasani Fanel **- You'll find out why the fox is watching them when I write it. 

**Cheng Gwai** - Ok.............. maybe you should write that fic. Princess Mononoke and humor don't go very well with me. 

**Flamegaruru** - Sure! Write about Ashitaka next! 

**dark dragon** - "Kitsune" is not the name of the fox. "Kitsune" is simply the japanese word _for_ fox, and since Ashitaka doesn't know the fox's real name, he just uses kitsune to refer to her politely. 

Once again, thank you all very much for reviewing this story. When I first started it, I really didn't think it was going to turn out all that good, but with your support, I'm more than willing to finish it. If you have any questions while reading my fic, feel free to leave them when you review along with your email address. (I can't answer your questions if you don't leave me a way to contact you, now can I?) 


	8. Reality

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 8**

"What are you saying?" San eyed Ashitaka oddly. "You're taking me to see that damned Eboshi woman!?" 

"San, if anyone would know the structure of the town, it would be her." the boy explained. "I understand if you're not comfortable coming with me, but the truth is that if there's something under the bellows that we don't know about and she does, the only way to know for sure is to ask her." 

"She'll try to kill me!" San yelled, outraged. 

"She made a truce to stay clear of the forest, San." Ashitaka tried to keep her calm. "And she has no interest in taking your life any longer. If you don't want to go, you are welcome to stay here." 

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a coward!" she growled. 

"I know." Ashitaka nodded simply as he sat down and pulled some bandages from a chest in the corner of the room. 

San just watched him, intrigued by his behavior. He confused her to no end, and it drove her crazy not to understand why. Sitting with her feet together, San was content to watch him re-bandage his wounded arm as she puzzled over just what in the seven hells Ashitaka was. 

He was human, in every shape and form of the word. It was the way he stood unbiased in any situation that bothered her. In her fight with Eboshi, he had parted them with ease, yet he took neither side, asking only for the fight to stop. When she had woken up after being knocked out by him, the first thing she wanted to do was kill him. She had had his own blade pricking his throat, and yet, instead of pleading for his pathetic life, what had he said? That she, the savage wolf-girl, Princess Mononoke as the humans called her, was beautiful. 

What the hell was with that? What did he mean by it? At the time, she had taken it as another stupid human trick to throw her off her guard. But the frightening truth was that even if it wasn't a trick, it had startled her beyond belief. She had almost dropped her weapon, of all things! 

But then, as time passed and she spoke to him more, San could not see him as a human in the least. She couldn't even call him a forest creature, for he respected man and beast alike. Yet, there was something about Ashitaka that never put him far from her mind even when she was in the heart of the forest and he was not. 

Ashitaka tended mindfully to his wounds, unaware of the wolf-girl's unbroken stare. Carefully tying the ends of the bandage together, he at last turned to her and smiled. 

"All set." he said plainly. "Do you want to go with me or wait here?" 

San scowled disdainfully. As much as she hated Eboshi, she hated being left alone in the middle of a stinking human town far more. Grudgingly, she stood up. 

"I'll go with you," she grumbled. "but I'm bringing my weapon with me just in case!" 

"I understand." Ashitaka rose to feet, careful not to rest any weight on his bad arm. "and I will make sure that you're safe, ok?" 

"I don't need you to protect me!" San glared at him, trying to make herself appear as fierce as she was. "I can take care of my-" 

She cut herself short when he smiled to her. Since when had something so subtle been capable of quieting her? It infuriated her to no end that she yielded to his silent requests, and even moreso when something as simple as a glance from him made her stomach stir oddly. Damnation! What the hell was wrong with her, lowering her defenses like that? She was a wolf, for crying out loud, not a weakling human wench like those women down at the forge! How dare he trick her like that! 

**************************************************

"No way, wolf-girl!" growled Gonza when San and Ashitaka approached Eboshi's quarters. The bodyguard stood firm, pointing his blade at the would-be company and denying them passage. 

"Gonza, I promise that nothing will happen." Ashitaka tried to reassure the man, but the glare he got in return told him that Gonza wasn't the least bit convinced. 

"Do you want to stop the fox or don't you?" San bared her teeth, her fingers just brushing the hilt of her blade. 

"If you want the Lady Eboshi, then you'll have to get through me first!" Gonza challenged. 

"Sir, please." Ashitaka spoke calmly. "We mean no harm. We only want to talk to her about the forge. Will you please let us pass?" 

Before Gonza could answer, Lady Eboshi came out of the house. She eyed the situation, relieved to see that Ashitaka was present, but weary of the Princess Mononoke. She nodded gently to Gonza. 

"Let them in, Gonza." She said sternly. "It's nothing to worry about." 

Gonza growled, disgruntled with the turn of events, but let them follow Eboshi into the house. As a precaution, he stood guard in the doorway, glaring daggers at the wolf-girl all the while. 

San and Ashitaka were invited to sit on the floor with Eboshi while the men and women who had once been lepers continued crafting their iron weapons. As they settled in, Eboshi eyed San, and a curious smile played across her face. 

"I must say it's a surprise to see you again." Eboshi mused politely. 

"The same." San mumbled, remembering that humans valued the lies of 'modesty' over the expression of one's true feelings. 

"I take it this is about the fox problem we've been having down at the forge?" Eboshi turned toward Ashitaka. 

"It is." the boy replied. "San and I searched the forest, but it seems that it came directly to us." 

"Really…?" Eboshi stared at him, listening intently. 

"We think it has something to do with the new girl down at the forge." Said San. 

"As well as the forge itself." Ashitaka added. "Tell me, are there any hidden areas or rooms in or around the forge? Any place hidden from view." 

Eboshi closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Recalling a map she had been given, she asked Gonza to go get it. He promptly handed it to her and she unrolled it onto the floor between her and her guests. It was a complete map of Iron Town, faded in some places and smudged slightly in others. She ran her finger along the design until it rested on the structure labeled _**Forge**_. 

San had never seen a map before, but as she studied the curly paper more carefully, she soon understood its purpose. Ashitaka was also examining it, looking for anything that appeared different in real life. 

"What exactly are you looking for, Ashitaka?" the woman inquired. 

"I dreamt that the forge exploded from underneath." he explained, not taking his eyes off the map. "I need to know if there's some kind of chamber under the forge, particularly near the cauldron." 

"You mean here?" the woman pointed. 

"Around there, yes." he answered. 

"There's a small trap-door around there where iron scraps too small to be hammered into bars are thrown." Eboshi explained. "Later on, these scraps are gathered and remelted to make into usable iron." 

"That could be what we're looking for." Ashitaka nodded. 

"Are we going all the way back there now?" San said. 

As if to answer her question, the watchmen suddenly began banging loudly on their iron alarm slabs. Ashitaka, San, and Eboshi rushed outside and gazed down to the town below. A flicker of blue flame danced by the forge. 

"It's here!" San drew her weapon and pulled the mask over her face, racing down toward the forge, taking as many dangerous shortcuts as she could. Ashitaka ran after her, trying his hardest to keep up with the girl who was almost as fast as the wolves. 

Down by the forge, the fox grinned as the humans repeatedly tried to bring her down. Everytime they shot her with arrows, she swat them them away with her tails. When they came at her with sticks and spears, she set them on fire, all the while laughing maniacally. Her nose twitched, and she glanced about her, smirking broadly. 

"Princess Mononoooooooookeeeeeeee!!!" the creature called out tauntingly. "Where are you? I know you're out there! Come out from wherever you are!" 

A feral scream from above and a flash of white made the beast step nimbly out of the way of the attacking wolf-girl. The mask amplified San's aggressive growling, and the fox grinned at her mischievously. 

"I knew you'd come, Princess of Spirits!" the creature's fangs glistened in the firelight. 

"What do you want, kitsune!" San demanded. 

"See for yourself, girl!" the beast replied as it reared back its legs and dealt a hard blow to the cauldron. The giant tub tipped uneasily backwards, nearly toppling completely over. There, at the foot of the cauldron and much more visible than before, was the trap-door Eboshi had known about. The fox shoved San away roughly, then made its usual escape. 

Witnessing the entire scene, Ashitaka suddenly recalled the events of his dream; the explosion had erupted violently from beneath the trap-door. Sensing what was about to occur, he rushed to pull a dizzy San to safety. The wolf-girl was about the yell at him when they both heard a deafening explosion thunder from the forge and echo off the mountains. Ashitaka curled around San protectively and felt bits of debris fall all around him. When he was finally able to look, the forge was a blazing inferno. More debris continued to fall. Startled beyond belief, San watched as Ashitaka held out one hand to catch some of the falling material. The color drained from Ashitaka's face as he watched gold and iron bits collect in his palm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My apologies for not updating sooner! Inspiration is getting harder and harder to come by, but I'm not about to let that deprive you readers of the rest of the story! Also, sorry if this chapter's a little short; I was working on it at 3 A.M. 

Like what you're reading? Hate it? Please tell me! I kid you not when I say that reviews help me to write!


	9. Reckoning

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 9**

Amidst the chaos, Ashitaka heard, above countless others, a scream, as well as the clumsy footsteps of someone coming his way. Clenching his fist around the content in it, he turned sharply to see Rin running blindly his way. She was crying, in a terrified, screaming panic that made her trip frequently. Ashitaka caught her by the shoulders, trying to calm her. 

"Rin! Stop! It's me! Ashitaka!" he shook her gently back to her senses. When she had stopped struggling, she opened her eyes and realized where she was. 

"Oh Ashitaka! It's terrible!" she sobbed, trembling. "One minute, everything was going as usual, the next, everything's been destroyed!" San glanced at the burning forge. Another explosion sent fiery debris smoking into the air, higher, and now falling towards her beloved forest. She clenched her teeth tightly, seething with fury. She glanced behind her and saw Lady Eboshi approaching the scene. The older woman stood breathless at the site, then turned her attention to San. 

That damned woman! If this stupid forge hadn't been rebuilt, there wouldn't be fire raining down upon the forest now. I should kill her! I should never have let her build a new Iron Town! 

Eboshi could see the ferocity in the wolf-girl's eyes and glared defiantly back at her. Gonza had left her side briefly to try extinguishing some of the flames with the others. Let the wolf-girl try something. This is probably her doing anyway! That creature was probably sent by her to stir up all this trouble! Let her come! 

"This is your fault!" San screamed, pulling her mask onto her face and drawing her blade. 

"Don't challenge me, Princess Mononoke!" Eboshi hissed. "Just because I've lost an arm doesn't mean I've lost my fight!" 

The two women lunged at one another, screaming their hellish rage. Ashitaka quickly let go of Rin, in shock of the battle before him. His breath caught at the memory of his dream. 

"Their hatred will grow even now, pointed stupidly in the wrong direction." Rin mumbled under her breath. 

"What!?" Ashitaka turned to the girl sharply, recognizing the words. "What did you just say?" 

"Huh?" Rin blinked confusedly. 

"What you just said!" Ashitaka glared at her, shocked and suspicious. "Are you--?" 

Rin jerked free of his grasp, staring at him with momentary fear in her eyes. As Ashitaka's gaze moved down to the ground, he saw that her shadow was not what it should have been. 

"It's you!" he barely managed to whisper. 

The girl's apprehension disappeared, having been replaced with a stern glare. Before Ashitaka could take a step closer, she ran back towards the forge. Ashitaka would have followed her if he had not heard the clanging of weapons behind him. Angry and unnerved, he hurried to pull San and Eboshi apart. The older woman's loss of a limb made it easier for him to still them both, but one of the slashing blades had grazed his shoulder. 

"Let me go!" San snarled from beneath her mask as she did everything she could to break free of Ashitaka's grasp. 

"This is not your battle, boy." Eboshi fumed impatiently. "And neither was the other one!" 

"Yes, it is…" Ashitaka clenched his teeth as he drew the women close and knocked them both unconscious. He bit back a cry of pain as he remembered the wounds in his arm. 

"My Lady!" yelled Gonza as he approached sword in hand. 

"Take her!" Ashitaka gestured as best he could to the bodyguard to take his charge. Gonza promptly gathered Eboshi up and pointed the blade to Ashitaka's throat. 

"We have no time for this!" he said as he ran off with San over his shoulders. He had to put her down someplace safe and away from Eboshi. Otherwise, they would definitely kill each other. 

"San…" he said aloud seemingly to himself. "I'm sorry about this. I should have known…" 

As he was about to pass by the blaze, something stopped him dead in his tracks. From within the burning forge, a shadow emerged, coughing and looking behind it. 

"You fool!" came a frighteningly familiar voice. "There was too much gunpowder! Now look what you've done!" 

"I'm sorry, Master Jigo." answered another voice. "We need to get out of here!" 

Debris continued to fall, and as the fire flared wildly and beyond control, the shadow's identity was revealed. Garbed still in the same red and white clothing he had always had, Jigo reared his overweight self into view. He took notice of the falling material and held up his arms eagerly to catch it. 

Jigo! Hadn't that monk left after his failed attempt to obtain the Deer God's head? Now what was he up to? How had he managed to weasel his tubby self back into Iron Town? And had he brought the remainders of his men as well? Not that there had been many left after the Forest Spirit's decapitation… 

"Stop right there!" Ashitaka ordered. 

Jigo turned from his turned from his distraction at the call of his name. He jumped back, surprised and angry. 

"What are you doing still alive?" Jigo pointed. 

"What are you doing here in Iron Town?" Ashitaka retorted. 

"Looking out for myself, what else?" the monk grinned. "With this place back in business, there's no reason for me not to take advantage of it now is there?" 

"You caused the explosion! People were killed!" Ashitaka could feel San coming to her senses, but she was still unconscious nonetheless. He could not set her down; if he did, Jigo or Eboshi might kill her, though he worried more about the monk than the other woman. 

"A small mistake on my part." Jigo shrugged. "But hey, it's worth it if you know what I mean!" 

The monk held out his hands to show Ashitaka the debris that was raining down. In the light of the forge, the gold pieces glistened brightly in the monk's eyes. Ashitaka could practically feel the anger burning within him. He shifted the girl's weight, anticipating trouble. 

"I see that wolf-girl's still around." Jigo stared. "You planning to marry her or something?" 

"Don't change the subject." Ashitaka seethed. 

"My, my, aren't we touchy!" 

"You're not going anywhere, Jigo!" 

"Really?" the monk smirked. "And who's going to STOP ME!" 

Ashitaka was just able to avoid being hit by Jigo. Carrying San made things a lot more difficult. Worst yet, he couldn't attack; all he could do was defend and hope that neither he nor San would be hurt. 

From a darkened rooftop, a pair of eyes spied the fight below. Ivory fangs glistened in the firelight, hungry for blood. 

"_I have you now, Jigo!_" it growled. 

Ashitaka cried out as Jigo's zori connected with his chest, sending him and San sprawling helplessly to the ground. The girl regained her senses upon hitting the ground. Jigo approached threateningly. 

"You spoiled my chance at a good life taking back the Deer God's head, but this time, I'm not letting you get in my way!" 

Ashitaka struggled to get up, but his wounded arm made it too difficult. Jigo stood over him, drawing his knife. 

"We all die eventually, boy." Jigo stared down at them, the firelight giving him an eerie, demonic appearance. "Just some go sooner than others." 

An unholy scream echoed from above, and just as the monk was about to strike down, a great beast leapt down from the rooftops, slamming him violently into the wall of the forge. Jigo dropped his blade, momentarily stunned, before rubbing his sore head and looking up at the assailant. 

"Rin!" Ashitaka breathed. 

"What!?" San stared at Ashitaka, shocked. 

The fox god flared blue in all her fury. She licked her lips, glowering fiercely at the fallen monk. A deep growl rumbled in her throat, so loud that the very air trembled about her. An ear twitched at the mention of her name. 

"Rin is the fox god!?" San's breath caught in her throat. 

"Oh no, not you too…" Jigo muttered. "And I thought those two were trouble!" 

"You lousy bastard!" the creature snarled. "How dare you show your face anywhere!?" 

"Now, now." Jigo ambled to his feet and gestured for the beast to calm itself down. "What had to be done had to be done. You understand, don't you?" 

"I understand that even a true demon would not have done the unthinkable deeds you've done!" 

"So they kind of got in the way while we were mining! I can make up for it! I'll tell you what: Let me live and I'll give you anything you want!" 

"You're nothing but a coward, Jigo!" San pushed her mask back. 

"Anything I want?" the fox mused. 

"Yes! Yes! Anything! You want gold? Land? I can get it for you." The monk smiled nervously. 

"HE'S LYING!" San screamed furiously. She moved to slay Jigo herself, but Ashitaka held her back. She responded by jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow and rushing forward. The fox reached out a paw to keep her away from the monk. 

"Anything I want?" the creature repeated, its tone shifting to a low growl. 

"Oh no!" Jigo scrambled to run, but one of his zori had been broken when he'd crashed into the wall. He could already see the fox's eyes glowing with hatred for him. 

"GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY, BASTARD!" it roared as it unleashed a merciless inferno directly upon Jigo. The monk uttered a long, blood-curdling scream as he was burned alive. Ashitaka rushed to San's side, pulling her close and shielding her eyes from the intense brightness. When the blue fire fizzled out, there was not even a slight trace of the monk. The fox snuffed at her work, then turned to San and Ashitaka. 

"The fire is still burning!" it said. "It must be put out before all of Iron Town is destroyed!" 

San glanced around wildly. Everywhere she looked, people were struggling to put out the fire. The wind was causing embers to drift onto other houses and set them ablaze. When she turned back to look at the fox god, it was gone. The creature was right; if the flames weren't extinguished soon, not only would Iron Town be destroyed, but the forest as well. 

~~~~~~~~

Just so that all of you know ahead of time, this is NOT the end of the story! That's right! There's alot more to come! You see? Dreams do come true! Well, sort of...

As usual, whether you liked it or hated it, please let me know!!!!!!


	10. Bitterness

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 10**

"San," Ashitaka took her hand and nodded for her to follow him. They raced back to his hut and loosed Yakul just as several wandering embers landed on the roof. Hopping on, they hurried towards the forest to keep whatever fires had started from spreading. 

"San," Ashitaka managed to utter as she clung to him. "I should have listened to you when you told me about Rin. I'm sorry." 

"Sorry isn't going to save the forest!" said San through clenched teeth. "We have to hurry before the fire spreads here." 

"Right." 

The forest was a flurry of terror. Animals fled for their lives. Embers hissed as they landed in water. Trees silently screamed as their leaves were set aflame. As they passed the first few trees, Ashitaka spotted something out of the corner of his eye that made him pull Yakul to a sudden stop. Before San could ask, Ashitaka had leapt off the elk and already picked up the small white object. Turning San a fearful gaze, he showed her what he had found: a dead kodama. 

"It's happening all over again…" San took the lifeless little spirit from him. "What are we going to do?" 

Ashitaka hauled himself back onto Yakul and they continued towards the forest. The little kodama faded away into nothing, and San could not help but wipe a bit of moisture from her eyes. 

Despite their distaste for one another, the wolves and the apes were rushing, side by side, to extinguish the encroaching flames. The wolves buried what was burning with mud, and the apes were throwing water on the singed leaves and branches. Still, with their combined efforts, kodama were still snowing down. 

San and Ashitaka reached the forest and quickly surveyed the chaos. Everywhere they looked, there was fire. Even if they worked for days on end, the fire still would not be completely put out. 

"What can we do?" the wolf girl nearly broke into tears as another kodama died in her hands. 

The wind picked up, and Ashitaka glanced upwards to see the once-clear skies casting over with clouds. As strange as it was, he focused his attention back to the burning forest. The pool of the Forest Spirit was not too far from them; he pulled his red leather hood off and hurried to fill it with water. It wasn't much, but at least it would be enough to be of some help. Together, they set about extinguishing the flames. 

Back in Iron Town, the citizens were dousing the last of the hot embers. Though the forge had taken the worst of the damage, it was still far from beyond repair. It was then that Lady Eboshi regained consciousness. 

"Huh?" she looked around, confused. "Where is Ashitaka? And Princess Mononoke?" 

"They've gone to the forest, My Lady." Gonza replied. 

"The forest, hm?" she sat up slowly. "Gonza, get me my horse. We'll see what is really happening down there." 

The bodyguard left quickly, leaving Lady Eboshi behind to gather her thoughts. 

*************************************************

Ashitaka silently cursed the strengthening breeze as he hurried along with his hood full of water. The winds were making the flames spread faster, and it would only be a matter of time before they lit the whole forest afire. If only it would rain! 

Angry snarls pierced through the hot crackling all around, and Ashitaka looked up to see Eboshi, Gonza, and several others from Iron Town racing toward them. The wolves bared their fangs threateningly and growled, being in no mood to tolerate humans during such a crisis. San followed suit, reaching instinctively for her blade; a sharp gesture from Ashitaka froze that motion. Eboshi and the others reigned their horses to a sudden stop, taking in all before them. 

"Where is she?" Eboshi demanded, her voice cool and serious as always. "Where is the fox?" 

"She's not here!" San barked. 

"And why would I trust your word, wolf girl?" 

"You-" 

"Enough!" Ashitaka interceded. "I have had enough of both of you being at each other's throats!" 

"You're quick to save _her_ forest before _my_ Iron Town!" The older woman glared. 

"That's not important right now!" Ashitaka carefully kept his eyes on both women. "Iron Town is a small place with many people to put out the flames. The forest is a much larger area with fewer hands to save it. What you both need to do is to stop this foolish bickering and put out the fire, understand?" 

The wolves had not ceased their growling, and the glint of their teeth in the firelight clearly unnerved the horses. Even Yakul, who had grown used to their presence over time, took a cautious step back. 

"That goes for you too!" Ashitaka added, inwardly startled that he had actually dared to command the wolves into obedience. The great beasts glared at him, but their snarling stopped. 

"You can't be serious!" San flared. "They _want_ this forest to burn down so that they can take it over like they wanted to before!" 

Normally one to keep his cool, Ashitaka gripped San by the shoulders and glared into her eyes. His wounded arm protested its use, but the boy ignored it. The wolf girl was beyond startled by the sudden, forceful motion, too much so to even bare her teeth as she usually would. The wolves' snarls returned and the fur on their backs stood up stiffly, infuriated that this boy would dare to lay his hands on their sister. 

"Where would you rather live, San?" Ashitaka's voice was low and evidently restraining a lot of agitation. "In a living forest… or a dead one?" 

San was still too shocked to even answer him. Only when Ashitaka let go of her did she regain her senses, but even then, she found herself unable to respond. 

Ashitaka turned back to Eboshi and her escort and gestured in the direction of Forest Spirit's pool. 

"There's water that way." He instructed. 

Gonza, who had remained practically silent until this point, finally found his tongue and spoke up. 

"You can't seriously think we're going waste our time helping a bunch of filthy animals!" He yelled, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"Easy, Gonza." Eboshi ordered before turning to Ashitaka. "If you are not allied to the fox, then why did you run from Iron Town with it?" 

"It left on it's own, Eboshi" Ashitaka explained plainly. "You were unconscious at the time." 

"A 'favor' I mean to pay back later." Eboshi narrowed her eyes at him, then nodded for her escort to follow her. "Let's hurry." 

Much to the surprise of all present, Eboshi led her party down to the water's edge and returned with water to douse the flames. Ashitaka silently nodded his approval and resumed his efforts to extinguish the fire. San and the others also hurried to resolve the crisis at hand, but stubbornly refused to take both eyes off of the newcomers. 

With all the water that was being splashed about, Ashitaka failed to notice that more dark clouds had rolled in. Even with the cold of the water being thrown about, sweat poured from his face. The intense heat tinted his face with color, but did not dare pause to soothe it. The snow of withered kodama was beginning to slow, but not fast enough in his mind. 

It was not until the echo of distant thunder touched his ears that he and the others realized the gods were answering their prayers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for not updating is sooooooo long! I had kinda written myself into a wall with the last chapter and didn't know where to go from there, so please excuse any OOC-ness or other accidents that may have occured during the writing process. 

Didn't think Ashitaka could lose his cool? Neither did I, but everyone's fuse ends somewhere, and it almost did in this chapter. I'll try to hurry up and finish this fic as soon as possible. Hopefully, I won't write myself into any more walls anytime soon.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! It encourages me to write more!


	11. CounterAttack

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Part 11**

Glancing over his shoulder, Ashitaka spotted someone amongst them he had not noticed before. Hunched over a flaming bush stood a young woman, scattering water wherever there were even still-glowing embers. It was only when she stopped suddenly and peered at him over her shoulder did Ashitaka recognize her. 

"Rin!" the name escaped his throat as though he had been holding his breath. The fire behind her silhouetted her figure, and as Ashitaka stared, her true form melded into view. Oddly enough, no one else seemed to take notice. 

"Mind the forest, boy…" she glared with an inhuman gaze. "Lest Princess Bakemono have none to rule!" 

Ashitaka would have delved deeper into her words had a burning branch not threatened to come down on him. He leapt nimbly out of the way, but when he turned to look at Rin, she had disappeared again. 

The thunder continued to rumble louder and louder across the skies. San looked up from the pool's edge as the scent of coming rain touched her nose. A dying kodama approached her weakly, clicked its last, and faded away. 

"Over here!" commanded Lady Eboshi as Gonza and another man hurried by with more water. They splashed the glowing tree roots thoroughly, the wood hissing and spewing up clouds of smoke. 

*********************************

Meanwhile, in Iron Town, all was not well. The flames had been extinguished well enough, but something about the forge made the people too uneasy to approach. 

"Do you smell that?" one woman covered her nose. 

"Yeah, it's like… rotting animal flesh…and oil…" said another. 

Suddenly, a streak of blue fire struck the building and materialized into the fox god. The startled people wielded their weaponry, ready for an attack, but the beast was snarling at the ground beneath her. 

"Did you think I'd let you live!?" it roared, scraping the ground until part of it gave way. Multiple coughing sounds were heard, and when the dust cleared, there was a broken tunnel beneath the forge full of men. From their clothing, it was obvious that they had been under Jigo's command, hunters and warriors alike. 

The fox snarled as it snapped up a victim and crushed him between her jaws. She then threw the corpse to the ground in utter disgust and turned to the onlooking people of Iron Town. 

"What are you fools waiting for!?" she growled. "Do you not want vengeance against these who would murder you?" The fear of the fox disappeared as the citizens of Iron Town rushed to take down their would-be killers. The uncovered army leapt from their hiding place and fought back, but they were no match for a town full of angry ironworkers and a fox god combined. 

The fox trampled and knocked aside one villain after another, dodging their blows and retaliating. One hunter managed to draw his knife and leave a deep slash in the god's face before she thrashed him about like a rag doll. She wiped the oozing blood from her cheek, then turned to the gathering clouds above. 

Back in the forests, the flames were not the only dilemma present. Crumbling remnants of trees were crashing down around them, missing man and beast alike by mere inches. Some of the scurrying animals were not always so fortunate to escape however. At the sound of helpless squealing, Ashitaka rushed over to where a tanuki had been pinned down under a large branch by the tail. Wishing that he still had the demonic strength of Nago's curse, he heaved with all his strength to lift the fallen timber, but it gave little way to his efforts. 

Silently calling on every god he knew, Ashitaka heaved again, sweat pouring down his face until the branch suddenly moved aside. He tumbled to the ground as the little animal scurried free, and when he looked up, Ashitaka saw that it had been one of the wolf gods had helped him move it. How could he have forgotten that they were gods too? He nodded his thanks. 

A booming clap of thunder echoed across the skies and rain began to pour down almost like a waterfall. San shielded her eyes and peered upwards as best as she could. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that a vulpine face had materialized in the darkened clouds. A bolt of lightening struck across the "face," forcing the wolf girl to shield her eyes. When she looked up again, the image in the clouds was gone. 

"Keep that water coming, Gonza!" Lady Eboshi's voice barely pierced the roar of falling rain. 

Even with the rain coming as it was, there was still a chance that lightening would hit a tree and cause the inferno to spread. But within minutes, the hissing of embers finally stopped, and a very soaked group of humans and wolf gods were able to rest at last. Ashitaka didn't care where he slumped down; all he knew was the cool rain that trickled along his skin. San sat down beside him, and the wolves following her shook the rain from their fur all over them, but neither human really cared. 

"I'd say that… was a rather successful exploit…" Lady Eboshi spoke between efforts to catch her breath. "Wouldn't you… agree, Gonza?" 

"Huh?" Gonza blinked, confused. "Uh, yes, milady." 

"We did it, San…" Ashitaka said once he had caught his breath. She didn't answer, but Ashitaka knew that she was as relieved as he was. One of the wolves approached her and nuzzled her gently. She returned the gesture by scratching behind his rain-soaked ears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! I've been putting off finishing this fic for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long! Glad the reviews kept kicking me in the arse demanding that I finish it! Sorry if this final chapter is so short, but I had writer's block and didn't want to make it boring. It's one thing to watch the beautiful movie, but to write out a fic and stay true to the original is EXTREMELY difficult; after all, the original did rely heavily on visuals IMO.

Did I say final chapter? This isn't quite the end just yet! Go on! There's an epilogue for all of you patient readers to enjoy.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I love knowing what my readers think!


	12. Epilogue

**The Fox and the Princess Mononoke**

**Epilogue**

The early morning sun shone down on a scene just inside the gates of Iron Town. The villagers were already busy at work rebuilding the forge while others were disposing of the remnants of their town's intruders. But these were not the only events taking place. 

"Leaving us so soon, Rin?" Lady Eboshi inquired of the young woman mounted on a horse and prepared to leave through the gates. 

"I'm afraid so, milady." Rin replied. "You've been so kind to me, and I promise to return the favor someday. But to do so, I must make something of myself, and as much as I'd love to stay, I can't do that here. I hope that you will forgive me." 

"There's no need to apologize." Lady Eboshi smiled. "And I do wish you the best of luck wherever you go. Sayonara." 

The great gates of the Iron Town were opened and Rin waved farewell as she left. Outside the gates were San, Ashitaka, and Yakul, waiting to escort her safely past the dangers of the forest. 

The journey was quiet for the most part, with only the occasional 'are you alright?' and mumbled response being exchanged. At the edge of the forest, the wolves caught up to them and insisted that San not travel with them any farther, glaring and briefly growling at the other young woman. Rin only answered their threats by gently stroking the new, deep, but healing cut on her cheek. 

"I will see you later then, Ashitaka?" San asked as she climbed onto her brother's back. 

"Of course." He nodded as San and her brothers turned and left. 

As soon as the others were gone, Rin spoke up. 

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me." she said. "If there really is anything that I can do for you-" 

"You have done more than enough." Ashitaka quieted her. "And I have all that I need, so do not think that you need to repay me for anything." 

"Very well, then" Rin's voice carried a hint of coy cunning to it. "But I will leave you with this riddle of mine…" 

"Riddle?" Ashitaka halted Yakul in his tracks, but Rin continued on, a broad, all-knowing grin upon her face. 

"The human that is not, and the wolf who is not wolf will give way to the one who is neither and both. A child of the forest, yet an ally to man, Bakemono-hime shall bring peace to this land…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oo! What does Rin's riddle mean? I leave the interpretation of it in the hands of you, the readers, to determine its meaning however you please.

If you don't know what Bakemono-hime means, 'bakemono' is almost identical in meaning to 'mononoke' and the '-hime' suffix means 'princess.' I think you can see where this is going.... hehe....

I now pronouce this fic officially complete! As usual----Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


End file.
